yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Bear
Cindy Bear redirects here. For the live-action Sequel film with the same name, look here. For the live-action Incarnation of the character look here. Cindy Bear is Yogi Bear's sweetheart (redisgned in the early 1960's by Iwao Takamoto) and one of the major characters of the Yogi Bear franchise, although she did not appear in the 2010 film. Cindy was originally a blue bear, but she eventually became Yogi-colored. She does not appear in the film, but is most likely to be in the upcoming sequel. Appearances *Yogi Bear 2 (maybe) *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears *[[Yogi's First Christmas]] * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * The New Yogi Bear Show * Laff-A-Lympics * Yo Yogi! * Boo Boo Runs Wild * Yogi Bear's Adventures Series Character Cindy Bear is the love-interest of Yogi Bear and a resident of Jellystone Park. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent, and carries a parasol. Cindy rarely engages in the same antics as Yogi and Boo-Boo and does not share the same antagonistic relationship with Ranger Smith. Her romance with Yogi Bear is typically portrayed as on-again/off-again, with her pursuing him while he avoids and evades her advances. Just as often, however, Yogi is shown to return her affections. Development Cindy Bear is the beautiful, sweet and sexy girlfriend of Yogi Bear. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent and carries a parasol. she was originally designed by Ed Benedict. One early sketch saw her clad in bonnet, a frill scarf and an apron with an elongated, pointed muzzle. A second sketch dropped all accessories save the frill scarf and shortened her muzzle. Cindy made her debut in the 1961 television series The Yogi Bear Show as a semi-recurring character. Her finalized animation design featured blue/grey fur, a hat, a white frill scarf and a necklace. Cindy appeared prominently in the 1964 feature film Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! in which she is kidnapped, spurring Yogi and Boo-Boo to come to her rescue. She was redesigned by art director Iwao Takamoto for the film into the more familiar modern version with light brown fur and a yellow scarf. Cindy has received a few slightly different, one-off redesigns. In Yogi's First Christmas, she was given dark brown fur and white hair, as well as a number of different outfits which she wore throughout the film. For the Spümcø short "Boo Boo Runs Wild", she retained her modern character design, but with the blue/grey fur of her original design. Cindy appears in the 2nd Yogi Bear movie feature voiced by singer/actress Amy Adams. History Cindy Bear originally appeared in the shorts "Acrobatty Bear", "A Wooin' Bruin" and the three-parter "Yogi's Birthday Party", where her fur was blue, but it was later changed to a light gray-beige to match that of Yogi (dark brown) and Boo Boo (light tan) in Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! in 1964. In this same film, Cindy sported a very light-blue skirt, and a very light-yellow scarf tied about her neck. She also wore a hat in the original 1961 cartoons, and in a few of her later appearances as well. Her personality also changed from her original episodes to the movie. In the original shorts she was usually not portrayed in a very positive light, and was very self centered. However in the movie, when she was turned into Yogi's love interest she was made more sympathetic and was given a sweeter personality. Personality She has a southern accent. She has a romantic interest in Yogi, as shown when she tended to him . In 2015 Yogi Bear 2 will be announced that Warner Bros. would film a 2nd live-action/animated film similar to Fox and Bagdasarian's Alvin & the Chipmunks. It stars Tom Cavanagh as Ranger Smith, T. J. Miller as Ranger Jones, Dan Aykroyd as the voice of Yogi Bear, Justin Timberlake as the voice of Boo Boo Bear and Amy Adams as the voice of Cindy Bear. It can be released on August 6, 2017. Trivia In The New Yogi Bear Show, Cindy's mom is introduced, along with Cindy's niece, Bebe the Biker. It's also revealed that Cindy obviously comes from a rich Southern family of bears. In one scene of DreamWorks' Tom and Jerry, Cindy and her best friend, Kitty Jo (from Cattangooa Cats), live in the flight boat (similar to the airplane) and when the flight boat ran out of fuel, it fell off. The parachute deploys to save the flight boat from crashlanding in Tokyo. Most fans have been waiting a long time for Yogi and Cindy to get married, but so far they haven't. In Hey, There, It's Yogi Bear! there's a scene where Cindy imanges the future which has them married, and they also have several kids. In the episode "Gossipy Which" of Yogi's Gang the which starts a rumor about Yogi being engaged to Cindy. For promotional use they made a image of Yogi and Cindy at their wedding. Videos Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear - Unforgettable Yogi and Cindy Love Gallery 719258 1319137110657 306 300.png 11538125 1.jpg 4433963 std.jpg Cindybear.gif Dance-activity.gif Group14c.jpg 430331.jpg Cindy_300.gif yogi (1).jpg WBLTW1103.jpg 33ca552396c24bc6ad1f7dfdde794220.jpg Cindy and Yogi-1.png Cindy and Yogi-2.png Cindy.png H00026-002M.jpg HB1011.jpg Cindy-directions.gif Cindybear.jpg CindySitting.png Cindy10c.jpg Cindy04c.gif Cindy Bear (4).png Cindy Bear (2).png Cindy Bear (1).png YogiKissingCindy.png Yogi-and-Cindy-Bear.png Yogi & Cindy.png princess.png yogi_cindy.gif $_35.JPG 244354955a442f9aa6c44f501b85c78c.jpg 2794546970_700243c835.jpg cindybear (1).jpg 3 Bears lost in New York.jpg Yogi-3Bears.jpg Yogi-Cindy-and-boo-boo (1).png Cindy-and-Yogi.jpg Cindy and Yogi-3.png CindyBearCGI.png|Cindy Bear in Live-Action. Cindy-and-Yogi-again.jpg 11995664 1 l.jpg YogiCindy.jpg YogiCindy&Boo-Boo.jpg Yogi-and-Cindy-03.png Yogi-and-Cindy-02.png Yogi-and-Cindy-01.png Il 570xN.131844231.jpg Cindy and Yogi-4.png Yog5.2a.jpg YogiCindy&Boo-Boo Stranded.png Three Bears on the Run.png Yogi-Cindy-and-boo-boo (9).png Yogi-Cindy-and-boo-boo (8).png Yogi-Cindy-and-boo-boo (10).png Yogi-Cindy-and-boo-boo (11).png Cindy_Bear_-_CGI.png YogiCindy.png|Oh Yogi, I love you. CindykissesYogi.png Snapshot 1 (12-10-2014 6-36 AM).png Snapshot 1 (12-13-2014 8-00 AM).png Snapshot 2 (12-13-2014 8-00 AM).png Snapshot 2 (12-10-2014 6-38 AM).png Cindy Yogi and Boo-Boo.png Yogi and Cindy.jpg http://jellystoneniagara.ca/images/facilities-content_02.gif Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Category:Amy Adams Category:Article management templates Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:Laff-a-lympics Category:Female characters Category:Yogi Bear